Ciel: Madness Returns
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: What if the ending to the OVA "Ciel in Wonderland" took a different turn? What if Ciel wasn't unconscious and all was well in the real world? What if...Ciel suddenly goes mad? Would he be able to fix his destroyed Wonderland he accidentally ruined or will he be lost along with it? Main Couple: SebastianxCiel. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Okay. So, I've been so into the game Alice: Madness Returns lately along with Black Butler. And well, I just had to do something to combine the two and whoa-la! I got this. Might not be the best, but I had to do it. So, this prologue takes place right at the end of the OVA Ciel in Wonderland and I thought I'd put some of the horror elements into it to get it started to blend in with the actual game. For those who have seen Ciel in Wonderland, you all know how Ciel is running around to catch Sebastian, right? Well, because I love the couple SebxCiel, I thought I make it to where Ciel is chasing after Sebastian and realizing that he loves him but keeps it to himself (spoiler: Where Ciel talks with Grell about deciding which way to go, Grell was questioning why Ciel was so desperate to find the White Rabbit and I couldn't help but notice how Ciel hesitated for a bit thus the idea of him realizing he loves Sebastian arose from my messed up mind.)

And so, this takes place during the trial where everyone accuses Ciel for loving Sebastian (because they know somehow) instead of them accusing him for forgetting who he was. (spoiler: You know how at the end of the story, it shows Sebastian reading the story to an unconcious Ciel? Well, I thought I'd erase that part and make it seem like it was a dream of Ciel...I just gave out a spoiler for my story. Shoot.)

And then, my weird idea come into bloom and this is what it created. I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me whether I should even continue with this. Thank you and please enjoy. ^-^

* * *

**Prologue**

Everyone was shouting at him.

"Show your proof! Show your proof! Show your proof!"

Ciel held onto his head as everyone's voices reached to the depths of his brain, causing a major headache. He was trapped inside a court room with a trail given to him about a huge crime he has committed without knowing what truly was at stake. Everyone has given him evidence that supported the right to accuse him of what he has done without wanting to. At first, he had no idea of whatever rime he was falsely being accuse of but as each character stood up to give their word, it all was becoming clear. It was now the Queen of Hearts' turn to give the last word.

"Now, as the final saying," the Queen (look alike of Madam Red) said as she stood up from her chair. Ciel looked at the ruler with puppy eyes. Once he had gotten all the pieces together, he knew exactly what he was being accused of. He knew it was a bad idea to be running around Wonderland, chasing after the White Rabbit being his butler...

Out of the blue, a large red train crashed into the room and made its way through, without hurting anyone except the room itself. It ran between the people and Queen, making it hard to see her Majesty over on the other side. This would've been a heart attack for the young earl, however, he was more scared of the next words that were going to spill from the Queen's lips.

As if the train never happened, the Queen continued her sentence. "You have fallen in love with the White Rabbit, the biggest crime there is."

Ciel felt a lump create in his throat. There it was. Being told to him. The crime he has committed was not ever thinking he was Alice because he just learned he wasn't from the Queen's saying. Alice wouldn't fallen in love with the White Rabbit. Ciel Phantomhive would because it was his butler, the man he had loved for a very long time in secret. Now, everything was crashing down on him for doing so and his Wonderland was doing it for him. He wanted to call out for Sebastian, to shout his name for protection, alas he was too scared of what might happen if he did. He could only scream his name inside his head.

As if someone read his mind, hanging from the ceiling with two golden chains tied around his wrist, the White Rabbit appeared as he was slowly brought down to reveal himself to everyone whom all gasp in horror. Sebastian was badly beaten. His nicely polished suit was now shred to pieces as one of his bunny ears flopped down due to a massive cit it received. His once flawless face was now covered in scratches and bruises od all kinds as blood spilled down from his forehead and mouth.

The sight was all a complete mess.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel whimpered, the horrible sight of his butler too much.

Sebastian slowly turned his head to his master with a faint smile. "Young master..."

Suddenly, the room, if not, the castle of the Queen was falling apart. The walls were falling in as huge boulders fell from the sky as meteroids, yet no one moved or even seem to notice.

"Alice, you have committed the biggest crime ever made in Wonderland," the Queen spoke. "You had fallen in love with a man way older than you and, none to speak, the man who has been your companion for such a long time. That act is most unforgivable. Now, as Wonderland is being corrupted by your doing, there is one final question you must answer will full honesty."

Ciel fell on his knees as they gave up on him and kept his stare at his helpless butler above him. If he was not feeling as pathetic as he was, he would've ordered Sebastian to break free and take him out from this crazy world. But now, everything was falling apart, not only his Wonderland but himself as well. If only he hadn't followed Sebastian through the "rabbit hole". If only he hadn't gone through so much trouble just to get to him. If only...he hadn't fallen in love with him in the first place.

The destruction of Wonderland, is the destruction of himself.

"Do you still love Sebastian? Do you keep true to him?" the Queen said. It was as if those very words were made to stop time itself, the whole world waiting for the boy's answer.

Ciel looked up to his butler who merely stared back with his scarlet eyes, the same eyes Ciel could go hours looking at. The boy's lips quivered, not knowing what response to give.

"Say you do."

Just then, a familiar voice called out to Ciel who later appeared next to him. The Cheshire Cat (look alike of Grell).

"Say I do? But..." Ciel began but was cut short.

"Don't you mind my wanting for him. Just say that you do because everyone in this room knows it," Grell said.

"But they all just accused me for loving him. Why would they want to hear me say that I still do? Wouldn't that make things worse?"

"Your Wonderland is falling apart because you are letting the pillars break. You are the controller of this place thus everything is under your control. They are telling you that it is wrong to love him only because you wish them to tell you. You found something wrong with loving your butler, but in all reality, why should anyone care, right? With the exception of me, of course, but I am irrelevant at the moment. Alice, you love this man. Are you really going to let this fantasy world get the better of you?"

Ciel sighed. "You are right, Cheshire Cat. I love him and hopefully he loves me back. It is true that no one should care. But...I wish it was that simple."

Suddenly, time began moving again as more breakage of the world was put in place.

"A-Alice, what are you saying?" Grell said in shock.

Ciel smiled sadly as tears began to suddenly stream down him cheeks. "In my world, people care much about who is with who. Not only is the age difference such a shock, but there should never be any romantic relationship between a master and his butler. It is most disgraceful."

Everyone but the Queen, Sebastian, Cheshire Cat and Ciel were squashed by massive rocks, blood splattering everywhere.

"Alice...don't do this. You'll not only hurt yourself but us as well. Please say you love him. Please say you do," Grell beggged on his knees as his bright purple color was fading away.

Ciel continued to cry as he reached out to Sebastian. "I love him dearly, it hurts. That is why..." He stopped reaching and dropped his hand. "...I must let him go."

Upon hearing the final answer, the Queen sighed as she closed her eyes and a huge rock fell on her.

"Alice...no...please..." Grell caressed the boy's cheek as he began to vanish away.

"Cheshire Cat, do me but one last favor," Ciel said. "Save Sebastian. I don't want him to die in this place. Get him out. Please. Take him with you."

Grell tried to hold in his tears as he obeyed. He freed the butler from his imprisonment and carried him away.

"Young master!" Sebastian cried out before completely having his sight out from Ciel's view.

Ciel sat there as his Wonderland fell into ruins. Blood was used to paint the rocks on the people who hot hit and the smell of rotten flesh spread throughout. Black sudden began to engulf everything.

"This is the end," Ciel whispered. "The end of my Wonderland. What a shame. I was growing fond of it. Now that I lost the last thing I ever had to love, I cannot sustain it any longer. I am sorry, everyone. I truly am."

Ciel closed his only visible eye as the noise was muted. He then stopped breathing as his heart beat did the same. He opened his mouth for one last time and used his final ounce of breath he had left before it was completely gone.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, not Alice, you bloody lunatics."

He was there a minute and gone the next as the murderous train ran him over, ending this nightmare...

* * *

And that was it for the prologue. Yes, no Ciel and Sebastian couple this time. Ha! You fangirls!

Please don't kill me. If you do, you won't see the actual fanservice I'll give to you.

Anyway, tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^


	2. The Start

Here's the first chapter. It might help with explaining everything that happened in the prologue (or it may not). I just hope you are enjoy it. ^-^

**To Panda Hug**: Yes, it was a bit too quick but I tried to follow the ending of the "Ciel in Wonderland" OVA and that's what I got. It should start to make a little more sense in this chapter (I hope). But, that's kinda how the game "Alice: Madness Returns" starts with: Very strange and weird stuff happens right from the start then it proceeds with explaining using bits and pieces on what's going on. That's what I'm trying to aim for.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start**

Feeling as though his air was getting knocked out, Ciel forcefully opened his eyes as he quickly sat up in bed, trying to recollect the sudden lost of oxygen in his lungs. He should had known better than to sit up too quickly for he caused a minor dizzy moment on his part. He collected himself as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

There goes that dream again...

Or at least that's what he took it as, though it felt so bloody real.

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he gave out a yawn. He looked around his room which was still pitch dark because the curtains were not opened to reveal the sunlight from outside. He guessed he woke up earlier than usual.

Just then, the door creaked open, making Ciel jerk his head. The boy held his breath as the man entered with a cart filled with things like a teapot, cups and other things necessary to make the perfect tea. Both of them stared at each other for only a minute until Ciel broke the contact and looked down at his hands.

Sebastian sighed and walked in the room, slowly closing the door almost as if shutting it in his normal pace would tear it down. He placed the cart next to the bed before heading over to the window and pushed the curtains open. The sunlight hit the boy, causing him to twitch a bit.

"Good morning, young master," the butler said, walking back to the cart.

Ciel frowned. From the moment he had his first "dream" of Wonderland, he had tried to avoid Sebastian as much as possible. The "dream" taught him that having romantic feelings towards his butler was not right at all and should never be felt. He had tried to forget about him, but it was too difficult for his butler was always there. He dared not tell Sebastian about his "dream" (if it was one) because it might cause chaos and uneasiness between the two, even more than it already was. It was times like these when he wanted to beg Sebastian to take his soul away and let him to an eternal sleep.

"Today, New Moon Drop tea is offered before you," Sebastian said as he readied the tea and handed the cup of steaming liquid to his young master.

Ciel sighed and took the cup, gently blowing on it to cool it down. Sebastian grabbed a hold of some neatly folded clothes from the desk nearby and began to dress the boy.

"For breakfast today, you will have some eggs and toast with a side of a few scones and freshly squeezed orange juice. Sounds good, my lord?" Sebastian said as he buttoned up the boy's shirt.

Ciel said nothing as he drank his first gulp, trying hard not to tremble under the slight touch of his butler's slender fingers accidentally sliding up and down his bare chest.

"Your schedule is free with the exception of one visit," the man said as he pulled up the boy's socks over his smooth legs.

"From who?" Ciel said as he sipped to not give his butler any eye contact.

"Alois Trancy, my lord."

Ciel choked on his tea, alerting the butler. The man placed a gentle hand on the boy's back and patted him softly. The boy, however, slapped Sebastian's hand and turned away to avoid whatever hurt face expression was on the demon's face.

"I'm fine," he said as he cleared his throat and placed the cup down on the desk. He did not want to be touched anymore by his butler more than he already was for he would melt under his touch. He had to remember what was at stake for loving Sebastian. It shouldn't be contemplated. Ever.

Wiping the spilled liquid off his mouth, Ciel sighed. "Why is he coming?

Sebastian frowned, not knowing why his master pushed him away. It was as if he was going to hurt him somehow with just the touch. For a while now, his master would not let him stand so close to him or let him touch him unless it was for necessary purposes. The boy was so serious about this that he even stopped asking Sebastian to help him take a bath and do it all by himself. The butler knew well enough that the boy did not wash himself as properly as he should for he would sometimes come out with soap still bubbling from his head. It might be an amusing sight at first but after seeing it a couple of times with a careless, hatred face from his master, the butler couldn't help but feel a bit useless or wrongly underestimated to do the job he has been doing for the past three years. But that was only one example. Ciel still has yet to learn how to dress himself but that was the only time the man could briefly touch his master and, even so, the boy would try to move away, making it hard for the butler to get him dressed. He knew something was wrong, but he had yet to know what.

Continuing to dress the boy, Sebastian said, "A small visit, my lord. You had cancelled many of the other supposed visits from him. You swore to him that you were not going to do it again thus today is the day you will spend time with him."

Ciel sighed in frustration as Sebastian placed the boy's shoes on. "Curse that man whore." He couldn't help it. He had to say it. Alois was such a nuisance from the first day he met him at an accidental street stroll. The blonde was obsessed with taking Ciel into his own hands and take his soul away for unknown reasons. However, he did knew about Sebastian being a demon and his wanting to devour Ciel's soul, somehow since Ciel never told him. Yet, even through all this, Alois wanted to be friends with Ciel or rather "friends" as Ciel would put it. He knew well enough that the "friendship" he had with the blonde was was beyond what a real friendship but...

Ciel shook his head and got up from bed. He need not think about the blonde boy yet. He had to erase it somehow...and his growling stomach answered for him. "I am hungry."

"The food is already served, my lord," Sebastian said as he fixed his suit and headed to the door with the cart he brought in. He smoothly opened it to allow his young master to walk through. The boy walked out of the room without giving any eye contact to the man, having a little voice in the back of his head saying, "Pull him in and confess." But he refused and fought back, leading himself down the hallway that seemed to take him into a dark tunnel.

Sebastian frowned of disapproval from his master's strange behavior and merely shut the door behind him as he followed the young boy to the dining area.

* * *

Once seated, Ciel began to eat to help him distract the awkwardness between him and his butler who was standing in his usual spot, right behind Ciel's chair. It was his usual spot, like a crow perched at his favorite tree branch, and the boy used to like to have him close by his side. The two would have casual conversations about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company. But now it was as if his butler was a leech, just staying on him while he sucks on his newly depressed, dried soul. Ciel couldn't remember the last time he felt this way except whenever he found out his parents were dead, but he grown used to it because, well, his parents weren't always there, haunting him through every second of his day. Sebastian was always there, however. It was a whole lot harder to not be depressed, on the verge to hurt himself.

"Young master!"

Ciel blinked back to reality, noticing the mess he had created in front of him. Because he was thinking too much about all his problems, he didn't think about the task at hand which was to serve himself another glass of orange juice even though he has not drank anything for the first serving he had. The cool juice was now spreading across the table's white cloth as a few drops were slowly slipping their way down to the floor. "What in the-" but he was interrupted by the sudden removal of the tablecloth in one swift move.

Sebastian had removed the cloth without dropping anything else on the floor and quickly folded it with a frown. "Young master, where is your mind right now?"

Ciel blinked, still shocked he had done such a thing, but shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast. "None of your concern."

"It is very much of my concern after from what I've seen. Is there something wrong? A nightmare that seems to be haunting you still?"

A nightmare? Close enough.

Ciel huffed. "I said it wasn't your concern."

"My lord, don't mind me saying this, but you have not been feeling yourself these past few days. I've noticed. Is there something bothering you?" Sebastian said as he placed the cloth down on another desk just behind the dining table.

"Sebastian, I told you. It's none of your concern." Although Ciel wished it was. "I am feeling perfectly fine."

Still not satisfied but decided to not press the matter, Sebastian sighed. "If that's how you feel, then I won't bother you."

"Sebastian..." Ciel began as he placed down his fork. "...don't ever ask me how I feel again. You don't need to know."

The butler was taken back from the response received. The majority of the shock was not from what his master said but also from the way he had said it. His voice was a low whisper, like a dark secret was spilling from his lips. Something was indeed bothering the boy, and Sebastian wanted to know badly for it hurt him to see Ciel suffer. But the boy won't say anything to him except for the most common lie "I'm fine."

Just then, the door of the mansion gave out multiple knocks, startling the tension between Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel sighed and Sebastian growled, knowing exactly who the visitor was.

"I believe it is my time to waste on that boy," Ciel said as he stood up. "Sebastian, keep yourself busy with chores. Don't dare interrupt the visit. If I need you for anything, I'll call. But if I don't, don't show your face at all." With that, Ciel made his way out the dining area and towards the main entrance, ignoring the small pain in his chest from imagining his butler staring after him with a hurtful expression.

The door continued to knock harshly, almost as if the door itself might fall right in. Ciel sighed for the fifth time, not wanting to open the door and see the blonde's grin. He wanted to not answer and let the other boy run off, making him think the mansion was empty but, alas, it was clearly visible with having the gardener, Finny, outside attending to the outside chores. He is not one to lie, so he must've told Alois that he was home.

Ciel cursed under his breath as he took another sigh and slowly opened the door. Almost immediately, the boy on the other side nearly fell on top of Ciel from leaning forward much too far. However, it did ended up with having both of their faces close to each other's.

"Being romantic this early in the morning, I see," the blonde, Alois smirked as he stuck his tongue out to reveal a demon star shaped sign.

Ciel pushed him away. "I don't have time to play around with-" That's when he suddenly realized something. He turned to Alois as the boy moved his tongue side to side. "Alois, what is that?"

"I knew you would catch on," Alois said as he began to dance around. "Ciel, remember when I told you that I needed a butler of my own? Well, guess what?" He stopped dancing and stared directly into the younger boy's only visible, sapphire eye. "I have one."

"Alois, don't tell me that you-"

"Indeed I did." Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. "I have a demon butler just like you, little Ciel."

Ciel tried to escape from the older boy's grasp, but he was held so tightly. He would've called out for Sebastian until he remembered he shouldn't. "Alois, do you know what you gotten yourself into?"

"Of course. I traded in my soul to the demon in exchange for whatever I wish, and he's going to get me what I want," Alois said in such a disturbing tone of voice that almost made Ciel vomit. "Why don't you come in a introduce yourself, oh butler of mine?"

"Yes, your highness."

Ciel turned to looked at the man who suddenly appeared through the door. He stood perfectly straight while wearing his black suit proudly. His golden eyes stared down at the midnight haired boy, almost with no expression whatsoever.

Alois grinned and skipped over to the man, wrapping an arm around him. "This here is Claude Fraustus, my demon butler."

Ciel continued to stare at the man and tried to read what he was thinking but, surprisingly, the man seemed emotionless. What a boring looking demon.

"Did you came here just to tell me about your new demon butler, Alois? Because it does not interest me in the least," Ciel said as he crossed his arms. "Your plan of ever getting me is never going to be accomplish for I have a demon butler myself and he will protect me."

Hopefully.

Alois laughed and walked back over to Ciel to pat his head. "Oh Ciel. Don't you think I know that already? I'm not going to try to get you anymore. Your soul can fully be Sebastian's. I don't wish for you anymore."

"Why is it that I doubt you?"

"I assure you that I have changed my plans. Come, I came for a visit and this visit will be a very important one." Alois grabbed onto Ciel's hand and pulled him away. "Come along, Claude."

Claude merely bowed and said no word as he followed the two young masters.

* * *

So that was it for this chapter.

Okay, so in this chapter, Ciel woke up from the nightmare he supposedly had from the night before, the dream that was described in the prologue. However, is it really a dream or not? I don't know. But Ciel woke up back to his real world and started off the day like usual with the exception of having Alois come over to visit.

Okay, so here, I decided to just ignore everything if what happened in Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) season 2 and decided to make my own encounter on how Alois and Ciel met which was as simple as n accidental stroll downtown and you would've guessed Alois got obsessed over Ciel, wanting to have his soul for some apparent reason yet keeping friendly with him. Not sure how that works but whatever. And Alois didn't had Claude back then and then he now does because he made a contract with him and wanted to let Ciel know about it. Yeah...that's Alois for you.

But anyway, Alois is here to visit Ciel whether Ciel wants to or not. Oh well.

Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^


	3. The Visit

Here's the second chapter. Last time, Ciel has woken up from his nightmare and tried to avoid Sebastian as much as he could. Then Alois decided to come by for a visit and introduce his new butler, Claude. What will happen next? Enjoy. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

"This looks like a quiet place to talk," Alois said as he dragged Ciel into the game room which has been untouched for a while now, signaling the dust bunnies floating around. "Now, sit." He forcefully made Ciel sit on a comfy chair which only became uncomfortable from the sudden force applied to it.

"Alois, must I remind you that you are in my mansion meaning I have control over everything in here," Ciel said as he glared at the blonde.

"Oh blah blah. Why must you always be so distasteful when I come over to visit? It's almost like a once in a lifetime chance, a chance that I just can't let it go to waste," Alois grinned as he crossed his legs in a seductive manner after getting himself a chair, something that bothered Ciel very much.

Claude only stood behind his master's chair with the same expression he had since he came.

"Well, it doesn't look like I can escape this time," Ciel began. "So, you have my full attention. Is there something urgent you want to tell me?"

"Why of course, Ciel. It is very urgent for you see, we're going to help you," Alois said.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Help me? In what sense?"

"I heard from people,that I will not name for they wanted to be kept anonymous, that you have become rather...mad."

"Mad?"

"You know, as in insane. Completely bonkers."

"What the bloody hell are they talking about? I'm completely sane."

Alois smirked. "Are you? Tell me, is someone who creates a world called Wonderland and falls so deeply connected with it to almost make it as real as this world, a sane person?"

Ciel hesitated. Did Alois just say what he think he just said? Wonderland? But how? How did he know about such thing? More importantly, who told him?

"W-where did you heard that from?" Ciel stuttered, cursing himself mentally for showing a sign of weakness.

"I told you, from people wanting to be anonymous. I wouldn't be a man of my word if I spilled their identities," Alois said. "But it does appear that they were right about it. You do know about a fantasy world known as Wonderland, right?"

Ciel glared, trying not to show his anxiety. "I might or might not know. You'll have to tell me more about it."

Alois chuckled a bit. "I wish I knew more about the topic. I just know that it is a world other from the real one that some mentally unstable people create themselves to escape this real world. I believe it's just completely strange and insane. It's like living in two worlds at the same time yet you take the imaginary world just as serious as this one. But I'm one to talk for Claude here knows quite a bit about these worlds called Wonderlands."

Claude put his glasses into place. "Indeed."

"But wait just a moment," Ciel spoke. "Why would you two believe anything the other people tell you? They could be the ones insane for telling you such nonsense." He was trying to convince not only Alois but himself that Wonderland didn't exist. He had tried to make it seem like a dream, a repeating illusion toying around with his mind. He actually thought it was only himself dealing with such a strange thing, but now the blonde boy was telling him that Wonderlands do exist for other people, "mentally unstable" he had said.

Alois, loving the fact that he was right on target, chuckled. "Seems like you're getting really uncomfortable with this sort of talk meaning you must have something similar going on with you."

Ciel growled. "Whoever told you this sort of information are liars. They know nothing."

"Would you be so kind as to tell us then what your Wonderland is like, Ciel?"

Ciel frowned and turned away. "Why would you both care in the first place?"

"Oh ho! So it's true."

"N-no! That's not what I was trying to say."

"It's alright, Ciel. That's why we're here to help you. We don't want you to become a mad man and get sent to the asylum. That wouldn't do good on your part."

"I am not mad."

Alois smirked and turned to Claude. "Claude, don't you see how poor Ciel is suffering from a world that doesn't even exist? Because I take him a close comrade, I want you to help him with his problem and cure him. I order you, Claude."

The man placed his hand over his chest and bowed slightly. "Yes, your highness."

"No! Stop! Both of you are out of your minds!" Ciel trembled as he began to stand up. "Don't do anything to me!"

Alois smirked. "We're not going to do anything to you that will hurt you. We're trying to save you, Ciel. Calm down."

"N-no! None of you know anything! You both wouldn't understand! I-" Suddenly, Ciel got grabbed by the chin by the cold hand of Claude as he was pulled closer to his face, almost being able to feel the warm breath of the demon. The golden eyes stared blankly inside the boy's only visible eye.

"Seems as the poor boy has fallen into a small sense of madness. Claude, please do help him," Alois said.

Claude leaned forward towards Ciel's ear and whispered in a no toned voice. "Come now, Ciel. It's only a dream."

Ciel, without consciously knowing, had lost his senses and fell into a somewhat hypnosis state. "It's not a dream...it's a memory...

"Forget it, Ciel. Abandon that memory. Go to Wonderland."

"I can't...I'm trapped within a memory...one so cruel and disgraceful...I cannot go back...the train will run over me..."

Alois, pleased with what he was getting out from the Phantomhive boy, slouched down on the chair with his legs kicked off to the side. "My, will you look at that. I guess you were right after all, Claude. Wonderlands do exist. Who would've thought someone like Ciel would have such a need for it. Poor boy."

Claude merely frowned and kept his thoughts to himself. "No, Ciel. Discard that memory. Go to Wonderland."

Ciel trembled as he held onto Claude's arm. "My Wonderland is shattered. It's dead to me."

"Don't struggle, Ciel. Let the new Wonderland emerge."

Scenes of the destroyed Wonderland and the horrible train made Ciel shake terribly and caused him to scream out. "Wonderland is dead! My mind is in ruins!"

"You are now Alice. Go to Wonderland, Alice. Go now before it's too late! Run Alice! Run to your Wonderland! Save it! Go!"

From horror and sudden shock, Ciel fainted and collapsed into Claude's arms. Almost immediately, Sebastian entered the room to save his young master from whatever may be happening to him.

"Young master!" Sebastian said as he noticed the young boy laying limp on Claude's arms. He rushed over to fetch him and backed away from the spider demon with a growl. "What have you done to him?"

Alois laughed and stood up. "Now don't you worry bout a thing, Sebastian. We were only doing our best to help out your precious piece of meat. I can't believe you haven't noticed." He began to walk away with Claude close behind.

"What are you talking about? Answer me!"

Alois stopped short. "Ciel is going mad. His Wonderland is in ruins." With that, both the blonde and demon exited the room, leaving a confused butler to hold onto his knocked out master.

"My young lord...mad?"

* * *

And that was that for this chapter.

Alois explains to Ciel that he knows about Wonderland and wants to help Ciel overcome his insanity about thinking about such thing. Alois stated that Claude knows about these Wonderlands and started out with an experiment. Ciel falls from horror and shock. Sebastian enters a bit too late as Alois and Claude leave the scene.

Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^


End file.
